This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The second generation morphometry protocol consists of an array of scan types: multi-echo MP-RAGE (MEMPR), multi-echo FLASH (MEF), T2-SPACE and a T2-SPACE based FLAIR . This overall protocol can by tailored to the needs and scan-time constraints of the individual study. For example, studies of damaged white matter may require FLAIR from T2-SPACE, PD- weighted MEF or T2-weighted T2-SPACE scans, while users interested in distinguishing the globus pallidus from surrounding structures will be more interested in T2* weighted MEF scans. In the following we show some of the advantages of these scans [unreadable]they are more stable due to decreased B0 distortion and they allow dura to be distinguished from gray matter allowing its removal from gray matter volume/thickness estimates.